How Gohan And Videl got together
by Razor-Claw99
Summary: This is how the relationship of Gohan and Videl evolved in my eyes in my version of Rescue Videl to the end of the Buu Saga minus the time speeding up at the end of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Videl's watch goes off in the middle of class (A/N: the conversation begins the same as seen in Rescue Videl episode, not going through the greetings), "They want the kid who broke the fist of one of their members?" as Videl gives Gohan a suspicion glare.

"Yes, (A/N: will not describe how Gohan looks cause really you all should be able to get the anime) the leader says that his member tells him it was like punching a brick wall and a panel of steel or some other strong metal. If you know who this youth is please bring him here now the Mayor's life depends on it." as Gohan get's up and walks to the front door of the class.

"Where are you going?" demands teacher (A:N I know I should give the teacher a name but trying to find a good one in japanese would be to hard.) as Gohan opens the door the classroom.

"Going to do what my father was always famous for, well minus out taking on and out a hole army thing." Looking back at Videl as she finishes her conversation with the Chief.

"So your father is Son Goku, and I have read of his explodise and my Father has told me most them are fake or just tricks but I don't believe him one bit." as she get's up to bring Gohan to City Hall.

"Yes Son Goku was my father but no time for chit chat I have a mayor to save and a gang to get behind bars." as Gohan walks out the door and shuts it lightly behind him.

Videl jumps up and out of her seat and rushes after Gohan, thinking he has no way to get to City Hall fast. As she got to the roof of the school she saw Gohan fly off the roof at extreme speed with a golden aura around him and seemed to change cloths into a orange and blue gi with Japanese Characters on the front and back (A/N: Goku's Gi but has Piccolo's Logo with Master Roshi and King Kai's logo too.). "Gohan, you can't be the Gold Fighter and Great Sayianman, could you?"

Videl pulled out a capsule and through it to the ground and in a puff of smoke her jet copper appeared and she quickly jumped in and speed off City Hall to help Gohan out since he seemed to be more of a bookworm not a crime fighter. In the back of her mind she heard a weird male voice say that she is under estimating Gohan and what he can do.

[Piccolo? I know I have told you and everyone before that Videl is something special and I feel a pull to her. I know she is following me so please protect her for me and make sure she doesn't get involved will I am fight I don't want to worry about her.]

[Becareful kid soon you will need to be honest with her since according to Vegeta you two will bond and she will know everything and most like hate you and from there you will go insane and yea the Earth will not last long if that happens]

[Huh? Why am I hearing voices in my head? I though I heard Gohan's voice in my head? Who has that 2nd voice and why do they keep talking about me like I am not there?]

[Well Kid, looks like you have a major problem on your hands now I suggest you go speak to Vegeta with your Mate-to-be tonight and get everything worked out to stay sane.]

[sigh]

(all the [] are though speech/telepathy.)

Gohan lands at City Hall beside the Chief of Police and saw the gang ready to fight him, as he walked forward to them. "Don't worry Chief I will get the mayor free without a scratch on him." as Gohan approached the front of the police barrier.

"Your one over confided one kid" the boss says to Gohan as he waved his arm as Gohan's sensitive sayian ears pick up click of tiggers being pulled on guns. Videl was just getting to the seen to see bullet's flying towards Gohan. [Oh my God no Gohan you can't die.]

In stunned amazement Videl watched as the gang fired all their rounds at Gohan but in the end he was still standing. [Thank you God for saving Gohan] as she watched as Gohan disappeared then reappeared in the same spot but with the Mayor untightied and standing on his own feet free and rushing off to the side lines. [Huh? What just happened?]

"You think because you can stop bullets with your barehands and that your so fast that any normal person couldn't see you free the Mayor that your so tough?" asks the gang leader.

"I don't think I know I am way tougher than any of you here." says Gohan as he get's a golden aura around him and his hair flashs blond for a second then goes back to normal but the golden aura stays. "As you can see I haven't even used 1/5th of my own power so you all can either surender to me and go peacefully or we can do this the hard way and for you later on painfully way." Gohan tells the gang as he starts to get into his fighting stance.

"Gohan, you do know that the word surrender is not is a criminials vocabulary? And after this you will have a lot of explaining to do about what has happened here and why I sometimes hear your voice in the back of my head." Videl yells out as she approaches the front of the police barrier.

"I know my Videl, just letting them have an option to back out now or to get the worst hangover you could have after getting knocked out." says Gohan as he looks back at Videl with a smirk on his face and winks at her. (A/N: his Sayian side is out to play)

"You seem a bit cocky boy." the boss of the gang says and he moctions his gang to attack Gohan.

"I think it's the other way around mr. Criminial gang leader." Gohan taunts before disappearing then re-appearing a few seconds later with all the gang members knocked out. As Gohan and Videl hear a scream of pain coming from Videl's right side as they both look to the gang leader and Piccolo breaking the gang leader's wrist will the gang leader drop his gun as if he were trying to grab Videl as a hostage.

"A-L-I-E-N" as the Boss faints from fear and the pain of his broken wrist.

"Thank you uh... Piccolo I think your name is from what I could piece together of your and Gohan's mental conversation." Says Videl looking over at Piccolo with no fear or apperhension at all. Which shocks Piccolo that a regular human would not fear him for his looks and heritage.

"..." as Piccolo nods his head at her. They both hear a growl from behind them as the look at an angry Gohan. "gulp sorry Videl your welcome I've always got your back." Piccolo says to please Gohan with the way he speaks to his mate-to-be.

"Piccolo you have to remember who your talking to, you're speak to my mate show her teh respect that you would show me!" Gohan Yells at Piccolo for his disrespect. As Gohan pick-up Videl Bridal style and flys off.

"Gohan" a soft femine voice whispers to him, "Piccolo wasn't at all disrespect he's just the strong silent type where you just have understand his body language to know what he is communicating." Videl says softly to Gohan as she raise her head up and kiss him lightly. Which is odd cause it's almost like she is actting on insticts to sooth Gohan's nerves and help repair his ego of being the best mate for her even tho they aren't together offically but in her heart she knew they were together since his claim that she was his.

A low rumblewas heard and felt by Videl coming from Gohan almost like he was purring happily at her actions as she feels light pressure on the left side of her neck almost like Gohan was biting lightly into her neck. As soon as the pressure started it stops as the feeling of their movement too. Videl looks up into black spooked eyes of Gohan.

"Gohan, please trust me I will not tell anyone of any of your secrets or anything you trust me with and I do want this as much as you do. Just keep going to where you were taking me originally and we can deal with this there." Vidal kindly whispers to him as she touch his cheek with her hand.

As they slowly make it to there desitantion Videl see that it is Casule Corp. And there is a blond haired woman working at a cloth line as they started to desend to the ground near her. "Oh hello Gohan, who may this beautiful young lady be?" ask the lady.

"This is Videl Satan Mrs. Briefs, she is why I... we're here to see Bulma and Vegeta we need to discuss our future and how to procide dude to us being in High School and all." as Gohan sets Videl lightly down on her 2 feet on the ground then wrapping his left arm around her waist.

Mrs. Brief (A/N: I don't want to come up with a name for her.) smiles as she whispers to Gohan, "You don't need much help Gohan, besides I don't hink Videl would mind if you guys started a family." As Gohan felt Videl lean her head on his shoulder and sigh as she tryed to cuddle into Gohan sending him the "signs" she though would understand as her willingness to be with him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the delay of new chapter just had a new Expansion pack to World of Warcraft come out on September 25th, 2012 so was busy with that but now have sometime to work on my fics.)

As Gohan followed Mrs. Briefs through the hallways of Capsule Corp. He began to image what it would be like having a family and settling down with Videl as his mate and Wife. How it would be with children and what it be like and how much of the Sayian blood they get from him since this would be the first case of a Half-Sayian mating and starting family as he knew it.

Vegeta is in the Gravity room training when he sense Gohan's Ki at Capsule Corp. Which was strange due to the fact that he was suppose to be in the non-sayian like school to train his mind. He shut down the Gravity room quickly and left for Bulma's Private Lab since that was where Gohan was headed to with what seemed to be the strongest female ki in Gohan's age group on the planet.

[Woman Gohan's headed your way with another woman, I think I know why and I am on my way to you now. If you could woman give a Sayian style birds and the bees speech if I am not there when Gohan and his woman arrive. Namek!]

In her private lab Bulma looks up from her work on her time machine in which she plans on keeping the time line safe from any major issue by sending Gohan back since it seemed he was the smartest and had the most to gain in going back. She just hoped that having 2 of the same people just at different ages wouldn't have any bad mojo even tho Mirai (SP.) and her Trunks seemed to not cause much issues at the time.

[Huh? Vegeta, what do you mean a Sayian style birds and the bees speech? I thought you said mating was instinctual to all Sayians including Halflings like Gohan. Besides if he and his woman are here for this then they shouldn't be leaving til they have what they need from us. Sorry Piccolo, as you know I have tryed everytime we have a get together for my arrogant mate to be more civil.]

On Kami's lookout Piccolo breaks out of his medative state and just staes off into space will looking in heavy thought. [Yes Vegeta I have sent Gohan and his mate to be to you and Bulma since he has already mentally linked with her... Don't worry Bulma I know that it's just Vegeta's tough guy actted since he never had a mother's rage like Gohan has in Vegeta's up bring in.]

Back at Capsule Corp. all though the building an evil sounding laugh could be heard. "G-o-h-a-n-?" a krept out Videl called. "Sigh, yes I know what but more importantly who made that sound. I think Vegeta know's we are coming and finds that my situation amussing to him." Gohan said less then thrilled.

Videl wanted to know more but as sh was just about to ask Gohan more questions they entered a what looked like a Lab room with a Blue Haired woman in a Scientisit's coat smilling at them knowingly as they enter the room. "Well isn't this a surprise to see you at this time of day Gohan, with a girl no less... Let me guess you came here for a private place to releave some of that desire for each other?"

::Blushing:: "NO, Bulma, we are here to figure out how to make this bonding process work will we are in high school without any issue. Esspecially since during the real mating I could impregnanting Videl..." crys out Gohan as the door to the lab slams open revealing a short builded man in spandex with gravity defing hair enter the lab laughing hard.

"Well leave it to the brat of Karrot to find the strongest woman young enough to live long enough with him to be the daughter to the liar and our bad mouthing idot fool I would love to kill but you brat keep me from." Vegeta laughs.

"VEGETA, do not speak about Gohan's Mate-to-be's father like that, sure he took Gohan's credit for betting Cell but that saved me a lot of head ache in the long run dealing with all the dead or injured reports you decide to kill or hurt to prove a point or protect your training time." yelled/said Bulma.

Will this was happening Videl went from rage, to surprised and to shock at all that has been said in little over 2 minutes. "So the 'Delivery Boy' my dad assumed was Gohan here and he was the one to truely defeated Cell 7 years ago?"

"Yes I did, but at a cost of my father's life due to my own arrogantence. Now my younger brother will grow up with out knowing his father like I did." said saddly by Gohan. The mood in the room changed from happy to sad in meer seconds.

Videl felt the need to soothe Gohan out of his depressed state of mind by pulling him into a hug and a short loving kiss. "Gohan, I don't know what happened at the Cell Games once the Tvs lost signal but whatever did happen don't shoulder all the blame. Your father wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself for something that couldn't be controlled by eithr of you." stated Videl once the broke from the kiss.

"Well it seems like you have gotten a keeper even tho her father is a complete fool brat." Vegeta said patting Gohan on the back. "You do know tho that your ae first suppose to take her to bed then mentally bond with her brat?"

"I know Vegeta that's why we are here now is to figure out a plan on how to protect the Earth will we finishest High School as well as be mates since I do know from my mother's tutoring that the equation 1+1=not always 2 but sometimes 3 and that's what I am worried about." Gohan stated seriously.

"umm... Gohane the time in which you complete the mating ritual the equation will always be 1+1=3 no matter what, so as it seems like that could happen in the very near future we may need to set up a section of the law and school regulations just for Sayians and their mate-to-be and/or mates so if both parties are willing to complete the mating then nothing could hold them back to be happily mated." Bulma enter the conversation.

"Yes all well and good but how long would those changes take and would that reveal all my secrets to the public and put us where we don't want to be and having Hercule's claims be proven lies and make it so our secret lives not some much of a secret anymore?" Gohan questioned Bulma's logic.

Videl sat on a lab stool watching this conversation completely lost til this point, "Well, why not working with my father to keep our secret life going will making it easier for you and me and any other future Sayian whatever blood live their life will trying to have a normal Earthling life."

"How would that help? Wouldn't that just make things worse cause I would have to go and public spar your father showing the world how weak he is and that I am the true hero of Earth? Thus bring the media spotlight onto us all the same." Gohan brought up thinking it was a smart point to tell.

"Well not if we had set spar in secret and then filled my father in on the goings on in my life and how it would involve his aid in making sure I can leae the media spotlight easily and not bring it with me will I start my own life with a loving family and a mate who see me for me and not who my father is." Videl counter Gohan with.

Will the couple had their little conversation Vegeta for once had a great idea which he voiced, "Well, Bulma is working on a time machine brat. Thus you could go back in time to save your father from the heart disease as well as eliminate everything minus android 18 to save your next self the trouble we have here but still making sure Krillin and 18 marry as well the laws and school regulations are changed as well as get the Nameks right before you come back so our past selves won't lose the Dragonballs due to old age."

"Wow did you think about that all by yourself Vegeta honey? That's great idea but one thing tho how do we make sure that my past self will make another time machine to repeat the heart disease meds hand off for Goku?" Bulma asked surprised at her mates selfness in that past moment.

In that moment everyone paused to think of a way to fix the dilema in the present as well as in the past that could happen if Gohan followed through with Vegeta's plan to "fix" everything for the next Gohan. "Well I could always work with Bulma's past self on the laws and regualtions changes will hinting at a need for a time machine since Cell would become a fly on the wall once 18 would be the only Android left and that the time machine I have is well guarded that Cell couldn't use it. Since we Sayians don't need much sleep to survive and be strong and fight at our full strength I would only need to sleep once Cell is destroy which should only take me a few days to do. Oh the only problem is how would I get my past self to unlock my hidden potental knowing that the Earth can be healed from the output of energy I will release as I power up and that without it more lives will be effected than protecting the planet as a whole?" Gohan came up with.

"Yes that could work, as long as Videl wouldn't mind having you gone for a month or longer depending on the past Gohan and how he can pick up on the becoming a Super Sayian and unleshing his inner strength." Bulma came in to the conversation.

"Gohan you can do what you have to do to make sure you are still the same Gohan in this 'new timeline' as now just minus out the sad past." said Videl. Just then Videl felt something wrap around her waist, looking down she saw a brown furry belt around her waist that was coming from Gohan. It was twiching every so often like Gohan was nevreous or something. She begun to stroke the tail which that is what it seemed to be and heard a softr purr coming from Gohan .

"Alright, I will do that but that will be after we are married and mated and a few years after that so we can have sometime to live together, as well so I have time to organize my own team of Z warriors for the planet and galaxy protection." Gohan agreed.

The rest of the visit was spent discussing how to include Sayians in everyday life without reveiling to many secrets just the life mate one. "Here Gohan, I was keeping this as a wedding gift thinking that's when we would know who your mate was but since we know it's Videl here is a capsule home with everything Sayian Proof in this capsule." Bulma said.

Gohan accepts teh capsule looking a bit lost, but Videl comes to his rescue, "Thank you Bulma we will be using this tonight once we finish with my parents and Chichi.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Gohan and Videl headed to Videl's house, Videl was having trouble controlling here joy over that someone loved her for her not for who her father is and that her training did not scare him away in actually turn him on. But at that moment she remember something that Vegeta said about Sayians and mating and realized why Gohan seemed a little nervous will headed to Capsule Corp. he was going to mark her.

[Gohan?] Videl though, [Hmm...] Gohan though back as he was flying back to Satan City and Videl's mansion. [Where you trying to mark me will we were headed to Capsule Corp.?] Videl though asked [Umm... Why does that matter?] Gohan hoped to side step the question. [Come on Gohan I know you want me since you would want em for us to have this conversation in the first place which can be a two way street buster and I know for sure I really want you] as she stroked Gohan's tail still around her waist, which made Gohan lose sontrol of his ki for a split second as they dipped down a short distance as he purred in her ear.

[Videl, that is distracting but yes I want you and yes I was trying to mark you earlier but I didn't know that you would not think anything about being mated to an alien and start a family of quarter or half alien children.] as Gohan regained control of himself. [Oh Kami Gohan, ever since the Cell Games when you set foot onto the battle field to save us from, that monster all I ever wanted was to become your wife and the woman to allow you to procreate. (A/N: I know this seems a bit non-woman like but from Videl's personnelity I though this is who she saw marriage as.) But now I see that even tho you are the world's strongest man, you not like most you have a heart and would treat me more than a children making body. Plus I told my mother when I first saw you entering the battle with Cell that if you survived I was going to find you and marry you no matter what since you are the strongest person on this planet.] as she cuddle closer to Gohan's chest as she sighed verbally.

[Oh Dende Videl, I want ot mark you so badly but I don't want to have your parents to think I am a freak for bitting their Daughter.] Gohan looked out and saw the skyline of Satan city come into view. [Gohan I don't care what the hell my parents' think of you I am yours and yours alone no one or anything they say will change that.] sighing again videl nuzzled her fact into Gohan's neck exposing her left side neck for Gohan to mark her on. [Okay I will mark you Videl but his may hurt you a little bit.] as Gohan leaned down and bite down on her neck hard breaking the skin and drawing blood as he sucked ont he wound to leave a permentent mark on her neck.

Videl gasped at the feeling of Gohan's teeth digging into her flesh near her pulse point but it wasn't a painful feeling it was more pleasurable then anything else. [Videl, I eed you to guide me to your house since we are at Satan City now and I don't know where you live accurately, I have a general idea but without you being there I am completely lost.] Gohan brought Videl to the present with his thoughs.

As Videl menatly directed Gohan to her house she did notice that her mother was outside sitting and enjoying the early Spring heat in a lawn chair. [Gohan looks like we ca gain some help from my mother just be a super Sayian now and we can gain her help.] Videl though to Gohan.

As Gohan transformed into a super Sayian Videl felt an increased warmth come from Gohan's body as he powered up. [Alright if you say so Videl.] As Gohan came in for a landing beside the lawn chair of Videl's Mother sitting in.

"Hello Mom, I am sorry I am a bit late today but I did bring the reason I am so late here with me and he is the man I was searching for from the Cell Games." Videl made her persistence know to her mother. As Videl spoke her mother got up out of the chair and study the man standing beside her daughter close and seemed a little tense but still seemed relaxed with the situation.

"Hello dear, I see you have found the man who was the child of your age group who fought Cell at the Cell Games. I think I am the only one besides this young man and his friends that know what happened during the rest of the Cell Games and I would like to apollogize for my husband and what has happened to you and your family." Videl's Mother greeted Videl and Gohan.

"No Mother I know too that father has been lieing to the world for 7 years now and Gohan here was/is the person who bet Cell. But with father's help we can make it up to Gohan and his friends." Videl explained to her mother.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Amber Videl's Mother." as Amber bowed to Gohan in greeting. Gohan bowed back in respect of Amber and said, "it's very nice to meet you Amber I am Gohan as you can have figure out. I promise you that your daughter's everything will be looked well after by me and that her affections will not be missed placed in me." as Gohan looked into Amber's eyes with a very serious look in his eyes that Amber has never seen before in anyone's eyes.

"I know you will Gohan I can see it in your eyes..." just as Amber finished that statement the back door slammed open revealing Hercule as he shouted, "Videl where have you been I have been worried sick about you!" as Hercule walked over to his Wife and Daughter's location with a familiar looking blonde haired male but at the moment Hercule could not place where knew this man from.

"Dad as you can see I am fine and I was with my mate but to you and Mother he is my Husband, yes I am not married yet but we will explain more soon enough but this man is the true saviour of Earth from the Cell Games and you know it to Father. This is the boy from the Cell Games who won the Games 7 long years ago, and the one I was searching for to become his Wife but as it look's like destiny has made my search easier since a few days ago Gohan here has started to attend my school and we have hit it off strongly. We will be living together from here on out and we will need your help father in ways of making our bonding to be a smooth one as we complete High School together." Videl somewhat explained to Hercule.

Hercule looked shocked at Videl's speech but seemed to be cautious of what he said in Gohan's presents, "I see Videl... what do you need from me to help you and your new family out?" Hercule looked between Videl and Gohan as he asked the question.

The group went in to the mansion and talk about the reason they need Hercule's influence on Satan City and the politicians for new laws and help wtih making them global before leaving to head to Gohan's home in the Mount Paozu to start their new lives as a bonded and mated sayian couple.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Gohan's Feet touched down on the green grass in front of Gohan's Childhood home he set Videl on her feet quickly before he got bowled over by a Orang and Blue Blur crying out "Gohan!" As Videl notice a small child bouncing on Gohan's chest which seemd odd since Gohan seemed to not notice the small child's jumping on his chest. Just as Videl was going to help Gohan out he sat up as he pulled the small child into his lap as he said, "had a good day with Mom Goten?"

The Small Child now know as Goten Chirp back, "Yes I had a good day with Mom but I really missed you Big Brother." Gohan moved Goten to the ground as he stood up and grabbed Videl's hand as he start towards the door the house, but before they could reach it the door flew open reveiling a middle aged woman with angry eyes directed at Gohan as he grew near to her, "Hi Mom, I know I am late and yes I know that I should have called be somethings came up that I need to take care of. And one of those things is I have a mate now." as he said this his tail wrapped around Videl's waist as he pull Videl closer to him with a guarded look towards his mother.

Chi-Chi looked scared back at Gohan as she spoke, "Gohan, you know very well I would never do anything to harm your mate and your happiness..." As they entered the house Chi-Chi asked, "Videl, are you hungry thrusty make yourself at home please feel comfortable." as Chi-Chi began to head for the kitchen.

Gohan lead Videl to a Love seat and sat down will staring hard at the Kitchen doorway and said, "We're fine Mother and we will be living right beside you in our own home but meals are still coming from you one of the best chiefs around." As he pulled Videl closer to him and put his nose into her hair and breath deeply of her essence.

Gohan started to calm down like this and became more like himself before Chi-Chi called them in for diner and Videl had her first experience with Sayian eating a meal that will actually satify them. It seemed for a Sayian of any age that if they didn't shovel the food in fast enough it would be taken by the other.

Once diner was over Gohan explained the events of the day and how He and Videl would be living next door to Chi-Chi and Goten. "GOHAN! Don't leave me" Goten wailed into Gohan's chest trying to hug Gohan to the chair but since he has short arms Goten could only manage to hug Gohan's arms to Gohan's sides.

"Hey buddy I am only a short walk away from here and u can even come over to keep being my alarm clock in the mornings, k?" Gohan explain to his younger brother. "Okay brother but you promise to keep taining with me on weekends once your school work is done?" Goten asked. "Sure thing Goten how else am I suppose to keep getting stronger if I don't train, and besides school is fun and all but I get bored since I know everything that is being learned in my age group since I study all that stuff at the age of 4." Gohan let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck in a Son male family trait.

"That is very true Gohan but that's why I placed you with your age group was that you knew all that stuff inside and out so if an army like the red ribbon army desicide to attack just like when your father was growing up and you used your strength for good and took them on you wouldn't be falling behind will you protected the less powerful people from the forces trying to take over the world and made sure you could have the time t look and study any and all females that you meet to find your mate which you have found now but you still must finishest high school to graduate and go t a good school to become a scholar." Chi-Chi explained to Gohan will smilling and beeming with pride of her eldest son and knowing that her husband and mate would be doing the samething if he was here with them right now.

"I will Mother I know both you and Father are very Proud of me for all that I have achieve to this point and I will contune to make both of you proud of me til the day I die ." Gohan siad as he lookd up at the roof smilling as if he sensed that Goku was with them right now in spirit.

"Oh, Videl dear how was your elementary school experience like? I am curious since I am thinking of sending Goten to a Satan City Elementary School soon so that both my boys can be in school in the same city so I know that Gohan will keep the city safe for everyone and be close by for Goten if he needs anything." Chi-Chi asked to Videl.

"Well, it was good til Daddy became famous with his lies about the Cell Games and all but seeing as Goten is not elated to Hercule at all it shouldn't be that bad as long as he doesn't make trouble for the teachers with his strength that ould seriously hurt any normal human child." Videl answered truefully to Chi-Chi question.

"Alright I think I will talk it over with Android 18 and Krillin to send Maron to the same Elementary school Goten goes to that you have attend Videl since that one would seem best to deal with special children like Goten and besides it would be best to send Goten to school with a friend he knows that isn't a trouble maker like Trunks is." Chi-Chi finish the conversation as Gohan gave her a look that said it was time for him and Videl to head home to rest for the next day of school.

Once Gohan and Videl were outside and in a safe distance away from Gohan's childhood home they de-capsulized their new home and enter to go to bed together. Once they settle into their master bed Videl felt strong arms and a tail wrap around her to keep her snuggled tight against Gohan through the night as she drifted off to sleep she though about how lucky of a woman she was having the best guy in her age group with her as her everything.

TBC


End file.
